The Bright Star
by Cheetos234
Summary: This story is mainly about the Trio's friendship. basically, there's a possible storm coming and there's also a dog race. PLZ REVIEWThis is my first story so plz be nice.
1. A New Worry Arises

**Ok first, this is my first story so please be nice… all of the Balto characters belong to ****Amblimation****animation studio.**

**My Balto characters are on my page **

**This story is mainly about Star.**

**Plz review and tell me if I did anything wrong **

In the quiet town of Nome, Alaska, Star, a Siberian husky, abnormally small for his breed was walking towards the old mill for a town meeting. The old mill was the meeting place for the town dogs where they talking about problems or upcoming events. In this case, a new race. The race to White Mountain.

As soon as star stepped in the old mill, he was ambushed in HEY STAR! Everywhere he looked. "HI EVERYONE!" he said. "QUIET!" The old St. Bernard called doc yelled. All the dogs immediately shut up then.

"Nice of you to finally make it star" Doc said "Well I had to say hi to A LOT of people on my way here" star said. Doc glared at him. Star light blue eyes widened and then he made his way over to Kaltag and Nikki in the back by the old barely running heater. "Star, stop always being late!" Kaltag snapped. Kaltag hardly ever hit star anymore. Kaltag remembered what happened last month and it kind of scared Nikki and him.

"_STAR JUST STOP!" "Yea" Nikki said "YOU ALWAYS CUT ME OFF! AND YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! JUST GET LOST! Kaltag snapped at star. Star was shocked. His childlike blue eyes looked at Kaltag and Nikki with pure hurt. "FINE I WILL!" Star uncharacteristically said back. So with that, Star ran._

"_WoW, you two finally snapped" said Dixie._

"_WEL HE DESERVED IT!" snapped Kaltag._

"_YEAH!" said Nikki._

_Star ran home to Rita and James. He didn't want them to worry so he acted like his normal self. Rita being the closest to star knew something was up but didn't comment. _

_For two weeks Star avoided Nikki and Kaltag as much as he could. _

_Finally Kaltag and Nikki came to confront him. Being the sweet forgiving soul he was, Star did forgive them but Kaltag's harsh words were still fresh in his mind._

~End of Flashback~

"As you all know the race is coming up very soon, but there is also a very bad winter storm coming also" continued Doc.

The dogs knew how bad a possible winter storm was in Nome. Some dog teams never made it back and if they did some of the dogs were missing. White Mountain was one of the most dangerous routes to race on.

"O well, it's just a little snow, were built for the snow!" Nikki said with new found bravery, he didn't even know he had.

"Plus, the winter storm might not even come. Like last time everyone was freaking out because we and the humans thought there was a HUGE blizzard coming and they cancelled the race, but it never came!" Kaltag added on to Nikki.

"Guys calm down, we don't know what will happen but we have to focus on the race, the human travelers are not coming as often, they are staring to forget about Nome." said Balto. Secretly, they hoped they didn't race because he didn't want to leave Jenna behind. It hurt to be away from her. He also didn't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere in a possible winter storm. He would be the one to try to keep everyone safe.

Just then the whistle was heard. Three blows. That meant it was time for Balto's team to practice.

"Race ya out" Called star. He ran out the door in a flash.

**So, everyone (anyone?) how is it so far? Just message me or review me if I did anything wrong or if anyone has a request. **


	2. Percents

**I want to thank everyone? Who read this? Plz review. **** And I know there's a huge debate on what breed of Dogs the characters are…well in my point of view: **

**Star is an abnormally mall Siberian Husky, Balto, of course, is a wolf dog, Nikki is a chow chow, Kaltag is a Chinook, Sam and Darry are malamutes, Jenna is a normal sized Siberian husky, Steele is an Alaskan Husky. **

**The other characters are on my page. I do not own the Balto characters.**

BATLO's POV

Balto rolled his eyes as they headed after Star. Balto had to admit that he was worried about the storm but now he had to work so he would put that behind for now.

As he, Kaltag, Nikki, Sam and Darry (the other 2 dogs on Balto's team) rounded the corner of the alley way. They saw Star he getting his pre – check up for a practice runs.

"Hi guys!" Star said excitedly.

"Well he's a very healthy happy dog; now let's look at the others." The vet said to Gunner who was just standing there.

By the time all the dogs got hooked up to the sled, they were all yelping and barking excitedly, ready for the practice run to start.

"Ok, boys, hike!" Gunner yelled.

Balto lunged forward. "Star, you want me to go fast?"

"Yes, Run! Go fast!" Balto heard many voices so he ran a little faster.

Being a hybrid, he was naturally a tad bit faster than the other dogs. But that didn't mean the dogs were slow, everyone had their own speed. For example, Nikki was big boned so he just loped around. Kaltag was tall so he took long strides as he ran. Finally, Star. He was fast, not as fast as Balto but very fast for his breed. It was mostly because of his small size and his weight, so he was fast on his feet.

Sam and Darry were best friends. Darry was the bigger grey malamute. Sam was the tan malamute. He was usually the quieter one. They were almost never apart. The town dogs say they've been best friends since they were pups. They usually kept to themselves, so most dogs and people liked them. They didn't really have an owner, but they weren't strays. They were fed and socialized by the town people and since they were on Balto's team, they were pretty popular. Sometimes when it got to cold or just anyday, some of the people would let them in there houses.

People in Nome Alaska all knew eachother and they all looked after eachother, including the animals of Nome. There weren't many strangers, only in tourist season there were.

As soon has practice started. The soon it was over.

**NO ONE'S POV**

The dogs were unhooked and they went to there own business.

"They're looking good, really good." The vet said to Gunner.

"Yes they are fine dogs."

"You better be careful out there, Gunner, I've heard …chatter saying that there is a huge storm blowng this way." Toby said as he came up beside Rita and James.

Toby was Nikki's owner. He just came back from his grandparent's house a week ago. He and Nikki had a love/hate relationship. Toby was only 17 so he play pranks on Nikki and the town people. Nikki tolerated him because someone had to keep him out of trouble, plus nikki usually got Toby back in some amazing way.

"Storm?" Rita looked up suddenly with worry laced in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, There's a 70% chance the storm won't pass through and Star is a husky. Originated from the wolf, he can take a little snow." Gunner said to Rita.

Gunner knew Star was the elderly couple's bright and shining star. He didn't know what they would do if anything ever happened to Star.

"Well there is also a 99.9% that Star is not the only one im worried about." Rita glared at him.

"Well we will just have to see then." Gunner said.

Rita just glared.

"Ha, and everyone says I need to grown up!" Toby laughed.

**Ok this was sorta a bad chapter. The next chapters will get better, I promise. And the reason I havn't updated anyone my stories is because ive been working on one story NO DWARFS LEFT BEHIND… don't ask its just a thing I came up with after watching snow white with my baby cousin lol yea so this story will be the next one I finish….**

**PLZZ review! **


	3. An Old Memory

**Hai! I know it's been awhile. Ive had a tornado destroy our town and my grand dad has recently been hospitalized. Im finally updating before I leave for Vacation on a Bahaman cruise! Oh and I just found out there's a movie call "The Bright Star" I've never seen it and I have no idea what it's about. I didn't know that there was a movie titled the same as my story. Well it has nothing to do with that movie. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. **

It was 2 days before the big race. The tourists have already come and most of them are trying to fit in the small hotel in Nome. Some of the town's folk are even letting them stay with them till their vacation is over.

Kaltag was watching star rolling around on the ground while 3 kids were throwing snow at him playfully.

Star loved attention but not in a stuck up way. People just loved happy little huskies.

Nikki would have played with the kids a little too. But no, Nikki was attempting to keep an eye on Toby who was so excited about the tourist he wouldn't stay still. Toby was using Nikki as bait for the girl humans. Sometimes Nikki would corroperiate, but sometimes he wouldn't just to get Toby mad. This was very comical.

Kaltag wasn't very fond of human children. Not that he would be aggressive to them or not let them pet him or anything. He just didn't like playing with them much because some would pull his tail or ears. He liked older children but not young ones. He didn't mind pups though. Star says he needs to be more fun, and then kaltag would just smack the back of Star's head.

Biting or being aggressive a human, especially a human pup would lead to serious consequences to the dogs. Either the dog would be sent away or if it was really bad then they would be put down.

"Kaltag!" Star's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Kaltag looked up right when a snow ball was head right toward him.

SPLAT! He was hit straight in the face.

"Star!" he growled ready to tell him off. But then he saw the 3 human pups staring at him with confusion and what was that? Worry?

He sighed. "Im leaving Star, Im gonna go see what Gunner is doing."

"Um….okay bye!" Star said happily and gently nipped at one of the human pup's mitten.

Kaltag rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wished Star could be a little more mature and act like a real champion sled dog. Well Balto was the real champion but since they are on Balto's team, they are all champions.

As he walked down the snow covered street he saw his owner, Gunner, talking to Jed the town butcher.

Gunner was Kaltag's owner. He was also the team's musher. Usually when the musher's dog was on the team, the musher would immediately put his dog ad lead dog but Kaltag never wanted to be lead dog. It would be nice, but that's Balto's job.

Kaltag walked casually over to Gunner and Jed.

"So, Rita is still worried about that storm, huh?" Jed asked

"Yea, I don't see why it's clear skies today and tomorrow. The weather also said clear sky for the rest of the week." Gunner said noticing Kaltag.

"What's the payment for this event?" Jed asked while rubbing kaltag behind the ears.

"Mhmm. I'd say about $150, because of how far and how "Dangerous" the route is. We haven't used that route in a year."

Gunner gets paid for mushing the dogs by the mayor. Sled dog racing is a very important tourist attraction. The more tourists the town has the more money the town has. Then if the dog has an owner they get whatever the payment is just for letting the dogs' race. Of course none of the team or the owners was in it for the money. They needed it of course, but most of the racing was to keep the dogs happy.

"Nikki! Give it back!" a voice was heard as a flash of brown past by.

Nikki had what look like a jacket in his mouth. Toby, who looked like he was going to freeze into an iccle, was chasing after him with 2 human girls following him.

Nikki smirked. He looked like he was having a blast. Niki stopped and faced Toby. Everytime Toby moved forward, Nikki moved backwards.

"Give me it back, you stupid chow" Toby said very frustrated. The girls giggled.

Kaltag tilt his head.

"Toby stop annoying Nikki and put a jacket on." Gunner yelled to the kid.

"What? How can I put my jacket on when he has it!" Toby points at Nikki with a wtf face on.

"I see that, well maybe he just wants attention, so maybe you should pay more attention to him instead of using him for a magnet." Gunner said smirking as he nodded a hello to the girls who laughed like maniacs.

Toby's face was bleat red.

Nikki winked at Kaltag and walked up and put the jacket in front of Toby who glared at him.

"Well he started it." Toby mumbled as he put the jacket on.

"Ewwwww, its covered in Nikki drewl." Toby gagged and ripped the jacket off. He growled as he grabbed Nikki by the collar, who looked like he was having so much fun, and dragged him down the street, probably to his house. Strangely enough, the two human girls followed them.

Gunner shook his head. "I don't what were gonna do with that kid."

"Well he is your nephew, you do something." Jed said.

It was true. Toby's mom was Gunner sister. But Toby's parents weren't around much. They work with the mayor and don't get out much. So it was pretty much just Toby and Nikki in that house.

"Well… I'm going to get Kaltag fed and ready for the race. See ya around, I guess."

"Alright, bye!"

"Come on Kaltag." Gunner said as they started walking towards their house.

They walked past Rita and James sitting on their front steps with cups of steaming hot stuff that the humans call coffee. Star was also with them. Rita was brushing him and he looked worn out.

Rita had her full attention on Star and James had his on the morning paper so Gunner just waved but didn't stop to talk. Kaltag didn't want to talk to Star anyway.

When they got to the house, Gunner poured Kaltag some food into his bowl.

He watched Kaltag eat. Kaltag thought it was a little disturbing but decided to try and ignore it, seeing Gunner at the corner of his eye, deep in thought.

Gunner rememebered the time when he first saw Kaltag.

_(__4 Years ago)_

_It was an early Winter morning, when Gunner found himself wandering through town drunk. He wasn't like a drunk mainiac or anything just a bit dizzy. His wife had just left him a week ago. He was happy she was gone but that doesn't mean he didn't miss her…just a little. But she had taken most of his money and he wasn't doing to well. His friends, as in the town tried to help him, but he just wanted to be left alone._

_He walked by the post office and saw Mars, the postman carrying a crate with something moving inside._

_Being drunk and curious he decided to go investigate._

"_What you got there, Mars?" Gunner asked in a slurred voice._

"_This little guy got jumbled up with the mail and now he's here…are you drunk?" Mars asked looking at him warily._

"_Yea, so what of it?"_

"_Nothing, nothing….Now let's let you have some fresh air little dog."_

_When he opened the crate door, small little pup with big brown eyes looking ip at him curiously._

_So he had taken kaltag home for one night. Then u couldn't slit them up._

_(End of FLashaback)_

**Aorry I ended that pretty fast. Im going to hsve to get up rsly In the morning **


	4. Author's note XD

**This useless chapter is just the short character bios for this story. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN BALTO. I DO NOT OWN ANY BALTO CHAR. XD**

_MY CHARACTERS for Balto..._

Rita Smith: Age 52  
Appearance: Jeans, Snow boots, Usually a hoody, (when outside she wears a blue jacket), Long brown Hair, Green-Blue Eyes  
Lives: Nome, Alaska  
Family That She Lives With: Star, James  
History:She lived in Nome her whole life but then went to take care with her grandparents in Anchorage, where she met James when she was 24. She and James fell in love, they got married at 28 and moved to California because James's family was lived there for 5 years. She missed Nome and was saddened by the loss of snow and her friends. James couldn't stand seeing her sad so he decided to get her a gift and surprise her with going back to live in Nome for good. So they said goodbye to James's family and left to Anchorage to say goodbye to her grandparents. While they were in Anchorage, James went t the pound. That is where he found a litter of Siberian huskies..well thats what the sign says, but there was only one left. The puppy was very small for the breed. The puppy was going to be put down if he wasn't adopted that day so James got the puppy for named the puppy star. They moved back to Nome, Alaska . they earn there living by having star on a dog sled team .  
Personality : sweet,caring,tough,happy,in love, loves animals

James Smith: Age 54  
Appearance: Black jeans, Snow boots, Camo jacket, Glasses, Blue-grey eyes,brown hair  
Lives: Nome, Alaska  
Family That He Lives With: Rita, Star  
History: Lived in California before he met Rita. Came to Anchorage to find what was missing in his life.  
Personality: Kind, Nice, Likes hunting, Helps around town, in love

Toby Cly: Age 17  
Appearance: black skinny jeans, converses (outside snow boots), gray striped long sleeve shirt, red and grey striped hoodie, brown hair with blond highlights, blue eyes  
Lives:Nome Alaska  
Family That he lives with: unnamed) parents in Nome, but on some occasions and mostly when the town cant stand him,he goes to his (unnamed) grandparents house in anchorage. he just graduated high school. His dog is Nikki.  
Personality:Childish, rebellious, fun, laid back, stubborn, happy, good sense of humor

Gunner McCain: Age 40  
Appearance: Snow pants,Blue parka  
Lives: Nome Alaska  
He has a wife named Lucy, but they divorced. Kaltag is his dog.  
Personality: Caring, Stubborn, hardworking, headstrong, competitive

**This is old. Sorry for the errots. The next chapter will be continuing the story **


	5. A Restless Night

**Sorry it's talking so long to update my stories. I found this new pc game I love now. XD Its called Feral Heart. I've been playing it so much. Also its summer and I have a summer job at a horse ranch and I'm also going to Panama City beach. This is my first time going, so I'm very excited.**

**Anyway, to answer the review that **_**doggiewolf**_** left: I was already planning on kaltag being Gunner's (AKA the musher) dog. You just reminded me to put a chapter about Kaltag. So. Thanks: D**

**Please enjoy! **

10:21 pm

Rita read the clock. In about 8 hours, the race would begin.

Of course she was nervous; she was always nervous before a long race like this. She glanced over at James, he wasn't paying any attention, he was reading the news paper checking for weather. She glanced down at Star. He was rolling on the floor with his tongue hanging out. 

Rita smiled at her little family. She loved James more than anyone she has ever loved before. She didn't know where she would be without him. Hmm now that she thought about it, she would probably be somewhere in Anchorage sitting in an office that her parents had set up for her. BORING. Rita had the type of parents who expected too much. Well, her dad was on her side, But Rita and her mom never really saw eye to eye. Although, Rita is around 50 years old, that didn't mean she and her mother didn't have show downs. James was the love of her life and she didn't care what her mother said. (So basically they are a little oldish couple that got along great: P)

Rita jumped down to the floor with Star, which scared the cake out of him. She is very fit for a 52 year old. She laughed as Star, once realizing it wasn't a raging wolverine of fury; he attacked her with doggie kisses. 

"Get your toy, Star." She said playfully. (Yes he still plays with toys XD)

Rita watched as he went over to his basket to decide which one to play with. Star was a two year old Siberian husky whom Rita loved so much. Star was the one who actually kept the couple on their feet. Some people say since you live in Alaska, you got to be tough and not weak. This is true, but Star is the one that keep them ready for almost anything. He was their bright and shiny star. Always happy, always there for them when times get hard with his big blue happy eyes.

Some people who have never met them would say that the little dog was just too hyper for an elderly couple. True, Star was very hyper and is just a little ball of energy, but in some situations star can be…calm …sometimes. But none of this kept Rita and James from not loving him.

Star growled playfully while chewing on his favorite toy: a blue teddy bear he had since he was a pup.

Rita grabbed the toy from him and the looked on his face was hysterical.

_What the crap?_

Rita smirked and threw the bear into the kitchen. Star dashed after it.

Then there was a crash and a yell.

"Star, you crazy dog!" James poorly scolded. It was hard to get mad at Star.

Star came running back with his teddy bear in his mouth and ran behind the couch.

Rita laughed as she heard James get up and walk in the living room with what looked like milk spilled all over him.

"Look at what your determined little dog did." James pointed to his paper and his shirt.

"Oh, James stop it, he was only having fun." Rita smiled. She knew James must be a little worried about Star also.

Star came out and rubbed against James legs and then sat in front of him sitting there staring at James with his big blue husky eyes.

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go to bed, were going to have to get up early and Star needs his rest."

Star slept almost anywhere in the house except with Rita and James. The reason for that is because every time he sleeps with them, he always winds up between Rita and James. James doesn't like that. Rita loves it when Star sleeps with them though.

"Goodnight, Star sweetie." Rita hugged star and gave him a kiss on top of the head.

20 minutes later…

Rita was asleep next to James. James wasn't asleep quite yet. He was thinking about a week without Star and about money.

Then the door creaked open. James was about to sit p when he heard soft padded footsteps making their way towards the bed. They stopped at the end of the bed.

"No, Star."

Then he heard a whimper.

James sighed. Well they wouldn't see him for a week.

"Fine, get up here."

Star jumped on the bed wagging his tail and gently crawled beside Rita and laid down on his side. Rita shifted and hugged Star.

James smiled and turned over and slowly fell asleep.

11:10 pm

Gunner just came in from the town's kennel, carrying 6 harnesses for tomorrow's race. He also went to go check around for Sam and Darry to make sure they are being taken care of tonight. They were staying with the postman tonight, so they were all good.

When he opened the door. Kaltag was sitting on his hardly ever used couch. Ever since Lucy left, the house has been very quiet, but with kaltag around, he wasn't ever really lonely.

Gunner and Lucy were married for 7 years until they split. They got married when he was 32, she left last year. She now lived in Sitka, Alaska as a painter. She loved to paint and sometimes she would get kaltag to pose for her. She and Gunner doesn't talk much but they are still good friends. Well, he hopes they are anyway.

Kaltag greeted Gunner as he came in and walked over to his food bowl.

Gunner rolled his eyes and poured two cups of dog food for him.

As kaltag was eating, Gunner went to his bedroom to pack some clothes for the trip, not that he needed much, there was check points along the way.

The reason they are doing this was because people were not coming to Nome as much as they used to. No tourists, no money for the town. So the mayor came to a conclusion that there should be a race, to spark some interest in Nome. So it was Gunner's team against a Fairbank's team. Gunner had met the man he was racing a few hours ago, and he didn't like him very much. His name was Tom McCellan.

_(Flashback to 3 hours back)_

_Gunner was walking back home from Toby's house because his mom needed some help getting snow out of the gutters in her roof and Toby was too lazy to help._

_He turned the corner and saw a man in a black parka talking to Jed. They both turned around to look at him._

"_Well, hello there! You're Gunner McCain, the man who I'm going to be racing." Said the man._

"_Yes, I am, and who might you be?"_

"_Well, I'm the famous, Tom McCellan of Fairbanks, Alaska." Tom said dramatically._

_Gunner had heard of him, but he would know if this guy was famous._

"_That's great! Nice to meet ya!" Gunner said with fake enthusiasm which Tom didn't notice at all._

_Gunner looked past him and at the team. It was a 6 dog sled team like his. There were 2 Alaskan huskies in the back, a green land dog in front of them, 2 twin Samoyeds in front of the green land dog, and as lead dog, a malamute. _

_Gunner nodded. "Nice dogs you have there."_

"_Yes, indeed, my friend. This girl here is Kyra; she's a very good fighter when it comes to food." Tom laughed and pointed to the copper Alaskan husky closest to the sled. The next white-ish brown Alaskan husky was named Avalanche who was a apparently good sniffer._

"_This guy here is Colby. When he runs it's hard to get him to stop." Gunner looked at the big muscular Greenland dog._

"_These 2, are to never be split apart. This is Ash and Coal." Tom pointed to the 2 Samoyeds. Ash had a white tip at the end of his tail and Coal was all black._

"_And this good looking guy is Arrow. He's the brain of the team. Best lead dog a guy could ask for." Tom said in a matter of fact. Arrow was a large grey and black malamute with icy blue eyes._

_By the way Tom was acting as f he was the greatest man alive and these were the best dogs in the world, Gunner didn't like him much. But although the man maybe a little stuck up, Gunner could tell that he did love his dogs. They looked very healthy and seemed to be treated well._

_(End of flashback)_

Gunner snapped out of his thoughts as kaltag came padding in his bedroom with a curious look on his face.

Gunner finished packing his …essentials when he looked over at Kaltag.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Kaltag barked once. So Gunner took that as a Yes.

"Come on lets go bad, it's going to be a big day tomorrow."

10 minutes later…

Both kaltag and Gunner were sleeping on the bed. Kaltag sleeping like a baby at the bottom and Gunner tossing and turning in his place as usual.

12: 23 am

"Toby! Go to bed, you have to get up early in the morning." Toby's mom called from the bedroom.

"I will mom; hang on this is the best part!" Toby yelled from the living room where he was watching the horror movie "The Black Sheep". He was at the part where millions of sheep were running over the hill to eat the business people. Toby laughed at the sheep running down the hill.

Nikki rolled his eyes as he somewhat watched the TV too.

Toby flinched a little as one sheep ripped out a guy's throat. _I am so glad there are no sheep in Nome _he thought as he watched the mutated sheep eat people.

Right when, the main characters saw the old lady…commercials came on.

"Aww, I hope the old lady doesn't get eaten, she makes the coolest food." He said out loud.

Nikki looked up at him as if he thought Toby was crazy.

_Your insane Toby_ Nikki thought.

"Hey Nikki, I can't wait till you leave for a week, it will be so quiet and I'll actually get to sleep late, so ha!" Toby laughed mockingly.

Toby couldn't wait. Nikki usually woke him up around 11 am, geez that was early. His friends in Anchorage usually slept until at least 2.

Nikki growled at him. "_You're lucky this time Toby, but when I'm gone I'll be planning more things to get you in trouble."_

Toby rolled his eyes. Is there a time when Nikki isn't growling at him?

Nikki jumped up on the couch with Toby and laid on him like he wasn't even there.

"Hey did I tell you that you could come up here, I'm the master, and you have to listen to me." Toby snapped trying to get Nikki off him.

Nikki didn't budge and then the movie came back on.

11 minutes later…

Toby was sprawled out on the floor asleep while Nikki was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Somewhere in the outskirts of Nome on a beached sunken ship….

Balto was watching the sky. Boris, Muk and Luk were asleep in one corner.

Jenna was just there an hour ago but had to "go keep the monster away" from Rosy while she slept.

Balto loved her and it hurt to be away from her. She had come here to say an early good bye, so it wouldn't be so emotional before the race.

Balto heard wolves howling in the distance as he watched the Northern Lights. (Or for you technical people:Aurora Borealis XD)

It was a clear night, no clouds in the sky, but there was a slight shift in the air. It felt like something was going to happen soon. He couldn't tell if it was bad or not, but he couldn't shake away that feeling.

He sighed and told himself he needed his rest. Balto slid in between Boris and the wall and fell into a troubled sleep.

**This was the longest chapter for a fanfic I have ever typed. This chapter took me 3 hours, so I really hope you like it. The movie that Toby was watching, "the Black Sheep" is real and I DO NOT OWN IT. It's also probably the goriest movie I've ever watched. (it's on YouTube if some of you like gory movies, like myself).**

**Also here are the dog breeds for this story summed up for you:**

**Balto – Alaskan Husky/wolf (type of wolf, you decide)  
Star – Siberian Husky  
Kaltag - Chinook  
Nikki – Chow Chow  
Sam - Alaskan Malamute  
Darry – Alaskan Malamute  
Jenna – Alaskan Husky  
Kyra – Alaskan Husky  
Avalanche – Alaskan Husky  
Ash -Samoyed  
Coal - Samoyed  
Colby - Greenland Dog  
Arrow – Alaskan Malamute  
Steele – Alaskan Malamute **

**I may add more chars. But I'm not actually sure yet.**

**I love reviews like a muse loves cheese…so give me some cheese….I mean reviews. ROFL XD**


	6. Update-

**Sorry guys. Ill update all my stories I haven't updated in a while over Christmas break which is in a week. Ive been working on some the last week and ill even post a new story about the Hunger Game series. Please message me to tell me which story you want me to update the most. It will be my Christmas present to you :3 Ill update all of them, but which one do you want first?**


	7. And So It Begins

**Heres a much needed chapter update. Its only been three years and I apologize deeply for how long that Ive put this off. Ive also noticed how illiterate the previous chapters have been and I greatly apologize for that. This story wont be abandoned nor is it almost at it's end. Again, so sorry for the long wait.  
Enjoy **❦

Morning arose swiftly as the night ended and the sky filled itself with bright yellows and oranges that lit up the snowy terrain of Alaska. The buildings and homes of Nome casted Shadows upon the newly coated snow that had covered the small town within the middle of the night. The morning was smooth and crisp with a slight breeze within the morning giving the future of the day a promised Racing Day.

Despite the slow speed of the great ball of fire just barely peaking over the distant mountains, the town was nearly booming with activity. The sled runners were already packing up their gear for the race. Each musher was ready to get a fresh start and get first dibs on the best equipment. The barely man in brown heaved the sack of clothes onto the sled to give the wooden sled the last piece of luggage. Gunner McCain wasn't a needy man nor was a complicated one. Clothes and a knife was all that he truly needed when traveling. His sled was not as filled as the other two competitors'. Just his essentials and a first aid kit for any of his dogs. Once tying down the bag, a gloved hand would reach down and rub just below the Chinook's left auditive. Kaltag stood at his master's side awaiting for his turn to be harnessed to the sled. Darry and Sam had approached early, already knowing their places when they arrived. A positive about being strays. If one could even call them that. The Post Office manager had taken them in for the night.

Gunner held his post patiently for this was how it always had been upon each race. The Strays would show up when time was called, somehow knowing when it was time for them to show. Kaltag would always be at his side or in the audience that would begin picking out a good spot to see the sleds take off. Kaltag would be taking hand-outs from the excited children. Gunner's post was much more laid back then the others due to the fact that he knew all of the owners well. As expected Balto would be there next, Gunner spotted the wolf-dog and his mate approach with Rosie and her Father and would meet them half way with a 'Good morning and the details of the race.

"I promise that I will be careful, love. I always am." The hybrid would nuzzle his muzzle within the side of the feminine's jaw. In reassurance of his safety.

"Thank you. I know, You know me, I am just always worried about the races." The scarlet-pelted fae replied softly with her own nuzzle added to his own. The scene was nice within them, even as young Rosie waddled over and latched her arm around the hyrbid's neck.

"Don't worry about Jenna, Balto. She will be just fine. We will be waitin' for you to come back, and we can have another movie night!" The youth giggled with excitement which earned her a gentle lick to her cheek by the mahogany male. With this, The father of the youth and the master of his love, pulled the two ladies away.

Balto would gaze his golden luminaries upon his new family softly upon their departure. He had already bid his farewell to Muk and Luk the previous night and had pried himself away from the goose on the abandoned ship. He held such a strong grasp for a goose of his age. His skull would turn to face the sled that he would be pulling only to catch the smirking gazes of his fellow team mates. "What? You guys should be used to Jenna by now."

The boys gave a shrug and would shake their heads in response to the scene. Thought, Balto and Jenna had been together for a long while now, none of them could believe that a dame like that could hang around dogs like them. Before Balto had become who he was, Jenna and her friends were seen as royalty such as Steele was. Now, Jenna had been certainly hanging around the sled team more and more. It was just strange.

"Balto. Here, boy." Gunner called to the hybrid as he stood at the far end of the lead-line holding the lead dog's harness in hand. The hybrid responded obediently and would patiently wait for Gunner to work with the harness.

Now the team was waiting for Nikki and Star.

As if on que, a streak of silver plunged past the team after a stray yellow orb that was thrown for the hyperactive dog's entertainment. James and Rita trailed behind the petite husky as he attacked the ball that landed within the snow. Rita held a large smile upon her aged face and her eyes were upon her Star.

"Good boy, Star! Good boy! Give it here!" She would call as the dog darted around her with the tennis ball within his jaws and would happily hand over the ball expecting her to throw it again, despite the location. His bright blue eyes were staring intently upon the ball giving it his entire focus.

"Rita, Rita, Rita. Always trying to insert fun into the boring mornings." Gunner would reply as he reached her and James.

"Yeah, yeah, Just playing with Star a bit considering he wont get to play ball for a few days." The elderly lady laughed in response of the man before sending the yellow orb flying once more with Star in tow.

"Rita, darlin', a race has to be ran. Star can play as much as he wants when he comes back." James reassured his wife gently with a grin. He placed his index finger and his thumb to his lips and whistled for the hyperactive husky that was wallowing within the snow to Kaltag's dismay. With the whistle launched, The husky pulled the ball into his maw and shot back before James sitting and staring up intently. The whistle tamed all.

"Come over here , Star. Time to get you hooked up." Rita replied softly as the small dog waddled over to his lady with the ball still tucked away within his jaws. Rita talked softly to him as she hooked his small bodice to the lead line. She would gently reach from the slobbery ball and place it within her pocket as she stared at Star. "You be careful out there, alright boy? We can play ball all day long when you come back." The elderly woman would kiss his head softly before returning to her husband.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of Star. You know that." Gunner replied firmly for the fact that they knew that the dogs came first in his mind. The dogs always came first before him.

The smiths gave one last look at their pride and joy before walking into the crowd of bystanders that were beginning to form a heavy crowd.

Now, the team was awaiting Nikki's arrival. Expecting to wait a bit longer due to the fact that it was Toby who had to bring the chow, Gunner moved to hook up Kaltag. He leaned down on one knee as his gloved hands cuffed kaltag's face in his palms. "This will be a quick race, my boy. Easy to. Just keep yourself in line and follow Balto's lead. We will be back in no time…. You're a good boy, kaltag. Best dog there is." The musher replied with a rub to the Chinook's head.

"Dumb dog! Give it back!" A call was heard coming towards them as a mass of mahogany lumbered through the snow with a heavy piece of clothing within his maw. Toby chased after the fuzz ball with a short sleeve and pajama pants on. Somehow Nikki had gotten a hold of the boy's parka yet again.

Once the chow approached the sled, he immediately went to his place in line and dropped the clothing with a smug gaze within his eye. The teenager growled and stomped over to the chow angrily as Gunner began hooking the dog up attempting with everything he had not to blow up in hysterics at the scene. Toby groaned and snatched up his jacket. "What's so funny? Im freezin' my ass off."

Gunner gazed up once finished and shrugged with a smirk etched across his expression. "Hey, kid, watch your mouth. You were late, Nikki had to get your out of the how I suppose."

"Yeah, well, he should leave my stuff alone." The teenager replied with chattering teeth before beginning to walk off. "See ya later, stupid dog. ' He grumbled owning a growl from the chow.

Gunner shook his head and patted the chow on the head. "Good boy." He would retort and take a step back as he admired his dogs and sled. A nice bunch he had. "Alright, fellas, lets race." He grinned and stood upon the back of the sled. He gave the signal to take it slow as they approached the starting line. Tom McCellan and his team was on his left while the other was on his right. Tom gave a snicker towards gunner's dogs as each waited for the gunshot.

Tension ran fast between the two sledders and as soon as the pistol was shot, the dogs set forth.

The race had begun.

**And there you have it. :D 3Years. ;-; Again, Sorry for dragging it on for soooo long.**

**-Cheetos234**


End file.
